A camp fire sing a long to remember forever
by LoveIsAllUneed
Summary: Another camper from another cabin gets to sing a song instead of one of the Apollo kids. Who is it and can they sing? ONE SHOT
1. Another Stoll prank

**Hi! I just thought of this and thought it would be a good one-shot. Mild percabeth .**

**DISCLAIMER: I think disclaimers are stupid because you should know that I don't own PJO but here goes. I DON`T OWN PJO! **

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth`s POV**

The campfire sing-a-long was going along as normal. People shouting requests at the Apollo kids. Then Kayla Hazel stood up and said

"It`s always us Apollo kids who sing. Not that I`m complaining but maybe someone from another cabin should try?" when she said that everyone started to cheer. Then, the Stoll brothers looked at each other and nodded. They snook up behind Percy and push him onto the stage.

**Percy`s POV**

Everyone started to cheer "Percy! Percy!" and I finally gave up and picked up the mic. Then, a song started to play. _Oh gods,_ I thought. It was moves like Jagger. Everyone started to whistle the whistling part. Then came the lyrics.

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right. And aim for my heart, if you feel like. And take me away and make it okay, I swear I'll behave. You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I make it." _as I sang I felt a little embarrassed. I mean, I`m not the best singer.

"_You say I'm a kid, my ego is big. I don't give a s_. And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooves like Jagger." _The Stoll brothers had _another _mischievous look on their faces. Then they snook up behind Annabeth and waited.

"_Maybe it's hard, if you feel like you're broken and scarred, nothing feels right. But when you're with me, I'll make you believe that I've got the key. __So get in the car, we can ride it. Wherever you want. Get inside it. And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gears. I'll take it from here, and it goes like this…" _As I sang the Stolls got ready to push Annabeth on stage. I think I know who's going to sing the Christina Aguilera part.

"_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooves like Jagger." _Just before I finished the chorus, Conner and Travis pushed Annabeth on stage.

**Annabeth`s POV**

After Conner and Travis pushed on stage (P.S. There so gonna pay for that later) I looked at Percy and he shrugged. I sighed and picked up the mic.

"_You wanna know how to make me smile? Take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So watch and learn, I won't show you twice. Head to toe , ooh baby rub me right._" When I got to that line I started to blush `cause one, I'm not the best singer and two, that part`s a little embarrassing.

"_But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this._" My job was finished. Now, Percy gets to sing. He`s actually fairly decent.

**Percy`s POV**

Annabeth`s part is over. She`s pretty good at singing. Lucky me, I get to sing now.

"_And it goes like this._ _Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I got them moves like Jagger. I got them mooooooves like Jagger." _FINALLY! I don`t have to sing anymore! Thank the gods! So, when I finished, everyone started to cheer and Annabeth ran over and hugged me. We ran off stage together and snook up behind Conner and pushed him on stage. Haven't had enough was the next song. After him we pushed Travis on stage and he got to rap Airplanes while Katie Gardner sang. Ahh. Revenge is a dish best served with a song.


	2. It backfires on Conner

**Hey! I know I said this would be a one shot but someone asked me to say what happened with Travis and Katie when they sang. So I thought I would do Conner`s too. The 15****th**** person to review gets a preview to my next story…**

**Connor`s POV**

What we did to Percy and Annabeth was so funny! Me and Travis where cracking u laughing when all of a sudden I felt a push on my back and I'm on stage. I guess I should have seen that coming. I looked to the screen at saw the lyrics and smiled to myself.

"_Testing, Testing I`m just suggesting you and I might not be the best thing. Exit, exit. Somehow I guessed it right. Right! But I still want ya, want ya. Don`t mean to taunt ya. If you leave know, I`ll come back and haunt. You`ll remember return to center now. Now! Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it." _Started to think it would be great to do that prank again.

"_Right before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it. Been stuck now so long. Just got the start wrong. One more, last try. Imma get the ending right. You can`t stop this. And I must insist that you haven't had enough. You haven't had enough." _Yeah, haven't had enough of us pranking them.

"_Been stuck now so long, just got the start wrong. No more last place. You better get your story straight. You can't stop this. And I must insist that you haven't had enough you haven't had enough." _This song might actually be cool.

"_I still need ya, need ya. Don't mean to tease ya. If you want me, Ill come back and meat ya. Whisper, whisper you must admit you want it. You, you want it." _They want us to prank them. I`m starting to think this song might fit my life style.

"_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it. Right before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it. Been stuck now so long, just got the start wrong. One more last try. Imma get the ending right. You can't stop this. And I must insist you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough. Stuck now so long. Just got the start wrong. No more last place. You better get your story straight. You can't stop this. And you must insist you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough." _I think I know who`s gonna sing the next song.

"_Don`t you need it? Don't you want that feeling? (Testing, testing I`m just suggesting)Don't you need it? Don't you want that feeling? (Testing, testing I`m just suggesting)" _I know here I`m supposed to yell or something but that`s not how I roll.

"_Stuck now so long. Just got the start wrong. One more last try. Imma get the ending right. You can`t stop this. And I must insist you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough. Stuck now so long, just got the start wrong. No more last place. You better get your story straight. You, You can`t stop this and I must insist yoy haven't had enough, you haven't had enough." _One more line dude. One more line.

"_Testing, testing I'm just suggesting. You and I might just be the best thing." _Its over. Thank the gods! The person Percy and Annabeth pushed on stage next confused me. But when I heard the song, I understood.

**Hehe. Cliff hanger… So I was wondering if any of you people think you belong with Leo. I disagree. If you think you do tell me a name (doesn't have to be yours) and your godly parent. I`m gonna put it into a story called… **_What`s her name? _

**P.S. If you`re wondering if my avatar is really me, it is. Wow you people know so much about me. My age, my name, what I look like. I really need to stop telling people personal information on the internet. But I don`t really care because odd are I will never meet any of you ever in my life. **

**P.S.S. No flames. Flames are just another form of cyber bullying. **


	3. The last song suprise

**Alright! I started What's her name? so please check it out.**

**Travis`s POV**

Oh no! I think I know who`s going next. I was ready for them to push me on stage but instead it was someone else.

**Annabeth`s POV**

We suspected that Travis would figure out that he was gonna go next. So, we changed the song and pushed someone else on stage.

**Travis`s POV**

They pushed Katie Gardner on stage. She started singing airplanes.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting starts? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." _She sang. Then I felt a push on my back and I`m onstage.

**Annabeth`s POV**

As you might be able to tell I came up with this plan. He would think that he got out scotch free and we would catch him with his guard with down.

**Travis`s POV**

Annabeth must have come up with this plan.

"_Yeah! I could you use a dream or a genie or a wish. To go back to a place much simpler than this. `Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing. And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion. And all the pandemonium and all the madness. There comes a time where you fade to the blackness .And when you`re starring at that phone on your lap and you hoping but the people never call you back. But that`s just how the story au folds. You get another hand soon after you fold. And when your plans unravel and they saying what would you wish for if you had one chance so airplane, airplane sorry I'm late. I'm my way so don`t close that gate. If I don`t make that then I`ll switch my flight, and I`ll be right back at it by the end of the night." _You have to admit, I had this coming. But, I`m a pretty awesome rapping and Katie, I must say is a great singer so our performance is awesome!

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now." _Now its my turn, now time for the supreme overlord of awesomeness.

"_Somebody take me back to the days. Before this was a job, before I got paid. Before it never mattered what I had in my bank. Before I was trying to get into subway. And back when I was rapping for the hell of it. Now a days, We`re rapping to stay relevant. I`m guessing if we could make some wishes out of airplanes." _Oh my gods this verse is long. But not to long for the supreme overload of awesomeness. Who is also very modest.

"_Then maybe yo maybe I`d go back to the days. Before the politic we call the rap game. And back when aint nobody listen to my mix tape. And back when I tried to cover up my slang .But this is for the Cada what`s up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish, to end the politics? And get back to the music that started this s***. So hereI stand and then again I say I`m hoping we can make some wishes out of airplanes." _Now its Katie`s turn.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right-." _All of a sudden the music stopped. I looked around to see the cause. Then the lights went out. Then the fire. Katie jumped in my arms. I held her and stroked her hair as I whispered comforting stuff in her ear. I took her away from the stage and onto the beach.

"I don`t like singing in front of other people. It scares me." She said.

"You did amazing!" I reassured her. The next thing she did shocked me. She kissed me. I started kissing her back.

"I thought you hated me." I said. To be honest, the only reason I prank her a lot is because I want to get her attention.

"So did I. But turns out, you're a really sweet guy. I thought you hated me to." She said as she looked away. I tucked my hand under her chin and said

"I have always loved you." At that, she started kissing me again.

**Percy`s POV**

After a while, the lights came back on and the fire re-lit. We didn't see Katie or Travis anywhere. I suddenly saw them on the beach and started laughing.

**So that`s the end! Check out my profile and see other stories I`ve written. Soooooo… PEACE OUT!**


End file.
